peeta and katniss reading the hunger games
by lalala445
Summary: the titles self explainitory so read and review
1. peeta

****

Agian, Not Suzzane Collins!

Peeta pov

Katniss' mother had sent us the book. At first I thought it was something to congragulate us with since Katniss is pregnent with our first. I hope it's a boy so we can name it after my father, Harold. If it's a girl, we will name it after Katniss' died sister, Primrose. She was only 14 when she died. When I started reading I was in shock. _A, a book? A book about us?_ It didn't make cense. Then a note came out of the back. It was for the Melarks. I opened it up and read:

_Dear Katniss and Peeta, _

_Congragulations on the baby. I am so happy for you. I found a book in a locole book store that reminded me of the two of you Enjoy the child and book!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_


	2. Katniss

**I'm not Suzzane Collins!**

Katniss walked into the room to see her Fiance cuddling with a book on their new couch her mother had sent them from District 4. "What you reading?" I asked piering over his shoulder.

"It's called the hunger games, written by someone named Suzzane Collins. You'll never guess what... or who I guess... its about!" He replied with a look of horror and wonder in his face.

"Who is it about?" I asked. Then it hit me. Us. The books about us. A normal person should be thrilled if their life became a book. On different days i would be bouncing around the room. But by the look on Peeta's face, the horror, the sorrow, I new it wasn't saying what I hoped it would. "Wha- What does it say?" I managed to utter.

"She knows everything. _Everything." _he handed me the book and flipped to the first page. I read:

**When i wake up, the other side of my bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she did. This is the day of the reaping.**

_"How do they know that!" _I screamed.


	3. Mother Everdean

**For the third time today, I'm not Suzzane Collins!**

They probaly got the letter by the time I was searching through my bag for the book I had got myself. I had sent them a book about a cupple that had a complicated past. I got myself a book about the Hunger Games, my child's Hunger Games. I got the book because, I thought I needed something to help me stay in District 4. I wanted to go back. Then I remembered the bombing. I wouldn't last in a district on top of dead people's graves. The book would help me stay. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book. My face filled with horror and annoyance at myself. i kept their book, about them. I was staring down at their book, the-the book I ment for them. I flipped to a random page and read:

**They imbraced with love, as strong as the strongest mountain.**

_Definetly NOT the hunger games, _I thought to myself, putting the book away. _I'll send it next week and tell them why i want the book back. _I smiled, knowing I was right. Everything will turn out fine. If they read it, it won't be two bad, I hope.


	4. Let the pain end

**I admit, this chapter may become OOC (Out of Character)... JUST WARNING!**

Katniss' POV

Peeta's taking this book way too seriously.

"Listen to this," he says one day while we were eating dinner, the book on his lap. "It makes me sound so bratty." Peeta looked up at me. "I'm at the part were I'm about to confess my love to you," he said.

"My favorite part," I reply sarcastically. "That means that you've past the conversation with Gale and I in the woods."

Peeta looked up at me confused. "Yes, and you didn't leave," he replied.

"Or so you may think," I say, ready to see how far the lye could go. "Peeta, do they tell

you about the house in that book?" I ask, curiously. He looked back at me.

"No," he replied, flipping the pages of the book. "It doesn't say anything. What house?"

''Oh, nothing. Their's a house over by the lake. One day Gal-"

"I knew it!" Peeta said, suddenly jumping up, holding the book close. "I knew Posy was you're kid! She was too attach-"

"Peeta, what the Panem are you talking about?" I ask, looking at him. "I was going to say that once, we went to the house and found two refugees from District 8. I was thinking of the wrong games."

Peeta sat back in his seat, a little embarrassed. "Sorry hon," he said.

"No problem," I replied. "I wonder wh-" I started, but was ruddily interrupted by the phone.

"I'll get it," Peeta said. He got up and walked over to the phone. After thirty seconds, Peeta screamed "WRONG NUMBER!" into the phone, and hung it back up on the wall.

" Wonder who that was," I said, looking up from my dinner. When Peeta walked in, he was cradling the book. "Peeta, wh-" I started, but of course was ruddily interrupted (again) by the phone. "Let me get it this time," I said.

Peeta just nodded. "I'm going to go in their and spend as much time as I can with the book while we have it," he said. _What the Panem? _I thought, going up to get the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Katniss?" my mom asked from the end of the line.

"Yes, it she. What is it mom?" I asked. We hadn't talked a lot lately.

"Katniss, it's about the book."

"What about it? Are you taking it back?" I asked, a little too excited. What am I talking about? I was overjoyed!

"Yes, actually," she replied. "I also got you two a book to trade."

"It's not the sequel, is it?" I asked, not wanting to deal with the obsession.

"No, it's different."

"Good," I said. "So, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Goodnight?"

" Night Sweetheart."

"Night," I said, hanging up the phone, smiling. The book would finally be gone...

**Not very long, I know, BUT I"M WORKING ON IT!**


End file.
